


Three year

by Niway_Impossible



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niway_Impossible/pseuds/Niway_Impossible
Summary: Сейчас им были важны только рваные поцелуи, тепло их тел и желание, сжигающее изнутри.
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Three year

Корра не помнила, как они вошли в дом, как поднялись на третий этаж и вошли в квартиру.  
Даже сейчас, спустя столько времени, Корра не переставала любить его.

Сейчас им были важны только рваные поцелуи, тепло их тел и желание, сжигающее изнутри. 

Едва захлопнулась дверь, на пол полетели куртка и кофта. Пара едва успела дойти и опереться на спинку кровати. 

Губы сминали губы, языки вились в танце. Они скучали. Скучали друг по другу, по тому, чего хотели последние три года. 

Где-то на полу уже валялись футболки. 

Корра обхватила ногами талию Мако, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и целуя. Целуя до нехватки воздуха, до потрескивания губ. Руки шарили по спине, гладили покатые плечи, спускались к пряжке ремня, пытаясь её открыть вслепую. Ремень поддался, джинсы Мако сползли на бёдра, юноша одной рукой придержал Корру за талию над кроватью, другой стянул их окончательно. Джинсы Корры постигла та же участь. Вместе с бельём они полетели куда-то на пол. 

Мако гладил спину девушки, массировал грудь. Соски твердели, юноша оттягивал их, вдавливал и прокручивал. Томные поцелуи заглушали стоны Корры. От удовольствия она закусывала губы Мако, тот в свою очередь тихо рычал каждый раз. 

Юноша ввёл в девушку два пальца, от чего у Корры потекли слезы. Три года — в первый раз. Хоть и больно, но удовольствие хочется получить не только ему одному. Мако наполняла животная похоть, хотелось вдалбливаться в бешеном темпе, кусать чужие губы, сжимать бёдра до синяков. Он ввёл третий палец, начал массировать клитор девушки большим пальцем. Стоны стало невозможно заглушить.  
«Плевать, что подумают соседи...» — промелькнуло в голове у обоих. Мако переключился на шею и ключицы Корры, а та уже стонала в полный голос. 

— Мако,— рваные слова слетали с губ девушки — Ну пожалуйста...

— С радостью.— В янтарных глазах мелькало безумие. Страсть наполняла тела партнеров. 

Член парня стоял, вены проступили, неимоверно хотелось ощутить тепло Корры внутри.  
Не долго думая, Мако вошёл в неё. 

Немного болезненный, но полный наслаждения стон заполнил комнату. Он был как музыка для ушей влюблённых. 

Пара секунд, тянувшихся почти вечность для пары, и Мако начал двигаться. Сначала размеренно, потом в умеренном темпе, но оба хотели большего. Он перешёл на быстрый темп, толчки были все глубже, стоны Корры все громче и приятней. Она царапала ему спину, оставляя алые полосы, подавалась бёдрами. Он целовал пересохшие губы, шею и плечи, оставляя ярко-красные засосы. 

Кровать скрипела и шаталась, тела стали мокрыми от пота, дыхание обоих сбилось, на щеках проступил румянец. 

Несколько толчков — Корра кончает, издавая полный наслаждениях стон, ещё пара фрикций — Мако изливается на живот девушке. 

Они стоят в объятиях ещё пару минут. 

Уставшие, потные, но счастливые. 

Юноша подхватывает сползающую девушку, доносит до кровати и укладывает, ложится сам, укрывает их обоих одеялом. 

— Я люблю тебя.— Слышится краем уха. 

— Что-то не так? — обреченно спрашивает Мако, пытаясь узнать, почему она нахмурилась.

— Все отлично, — выйдя из раздумий, поспешно отвечает она, — правда, — добавляет и получает поцелуй Мако, сразу ответив ему, но позже отстранившись, Мако удивленно на нее смотрит, — не слишком ли много тебе? — лукаво спрашивает Корра, проводя рукой по его стальной груди.

— Мне всегда будет мало, — произносит он с той же игривой интонацией, впиваясь в ее губы.

Отстраняемся, когда легкие начинает неприятно щипать.

— В душ? — спрашивает Мако.

Мако встает с кровати, и Корра успевает заметить, что он уже надел боксеры, в то время, как она полностью обнажена. Поняв этои быстро завернувшись в одеяло, она попыталась подняться. Мако усмехается.

— Что я там не видел? — произносит он, осматривая, как она кутается в это огромное одеяло. Подходит к шкафу и берет чистую рубашку. Иду к Мако в ванную. Когда дверь закрывается Корра откидывает одеяло и кладет рубашку на полку. Стоя спиной к парню, чувствует, что его взгляд прикован ко ней. Залезает в душевую кабинку и включает теплую воду. Сильные струи воды обволакивают ее тело, она уже было погрузилась в мысли, но вздрогнула, когда почувствовала ладони, обвивающие талию.

— Такой ты мне нравишься больше, — шепчет он, прикусывая мочку уха и оставляя горячую влажную дорожку из поцелуев на ее шее.

Его рука мнет грудь и спускается к животу, а потом ниже, проводя пальцами по самому интимному месту, скользя во внутрь. Мурашки пробегают по всему телу, и Корра бессильно стонет. В его руках она плавится, словно масло на сковороде. Узел внизу живота туго затягивается, а пламя внутри меня разгорается с неизданной силой. Его возбужденная плоть упирается ей в бедро, еще больше раззадоривая пыл.

— Мако, — протягивает Кора, желая, чтобы он прекратил мучение, — я больше не могу… Мако, — стонет она.  
Мако разворачивает меня к себе, ухмыляясь. Девушка обхватывает его торс ногами, он резко вторгается в рот языком и хватает за задницу, ведь это еще больше заводит. Она не отстает в поцелуе и их языки переплетаются. Мако резко входит в нее, прижимая спиной к стене. Узел внизу живота сразу растворяется. Он заполняет ее полностью, поэтому появляется чувство, что они — единое целое. Они сейчас и есть единое целое.

Он двигает быстро, резко, не уступая ей самой. Корра кричит от наслаждения, а Мако затыкает ей рот поцелуем, потом ласкает грудь, целует ключицы, продолжая свои быстрые движения. Она зарывается руками в его волосы и тянется снова к губам. Стоны, слетающие с их губ, бьются друг о друга и разносятся во круге, раскаляя воздух вокруг тел, создавая неповторимую симфонию, оглушающую всю квартиру.

Тело пробивает дрожь, и Корра почти бьется в конвульсиях, когда Мако делает последний толчок в ее теле. Мако расслабляется, но держит девушку, чтобы я она не упала, потому что стоять не в состоянии, после такого. Дыхание восстанавливается и они дышат в унисон, тёплые руки Корры обнимают его, он доставил удовольствие ей, она его любит. 

И больше для счастья ничего не надо.


End file.
